


Maybe not paying the bills is a good thing

by Meaninglessuniverse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglessuniverse/pseuds/Meaninglessuniverse
Summary: Its freezing and usagi forgot to pay the heating bills





	Maybe not paying the bills is a good thing

Misaki couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy as snowflakes drifted through the night sky. Unfortunately, the forecast never mentioned snow and Misaki came unprepared. How was he supposed to walk home without freezing? Sighing in defeat, he dragged his feet through the heavy snow with reluctance.   
As he walked home, Misaki noticed the exact same place where Usagi confessed. His face bright red and chest beating, he couldn’t help but remember the first time they kissed. Although the temperature was freezing cold, his cheeks were burning bright with embarrassment.  
Even though that happened years ago, it never fails to make his heart melt.  
After what seemed like an eternity of plowing through snow, Misaki reaches the apartment complex. Flinging open the door, he waits for a certain someone to appear. “Usagi? I’m home!”  
Strangely enough, Akihiko was nowhere to be seen.  
“Usagi?”   
Walking aimlessly around the complex, Misaki grew wary. The food he prepared for his lover was still on the counter untouched, concerning him even more. Usagi’s bed was neatly made and had been untouched ever since he left home. The only place he hasn’t checked yet was his room….  
To his relief, laying in his bed was the only and only usagi-san. “Great lord usami,,, what are you doing?”  
Usagi stares as at his smaller lover and quietly mumbles, “cold…”  
“You know we have the heater, right?” scoffed Misaki, even though he was relieved to find his boyfriend safe and sound.   
“Forgot to pay” grumbled the tired man.  
“And why aren’t you in your room?”   
“You were gone for a while”  
His faced flushed, Misaki nudges his bf to move aside and lays right next to him. Usagi scoots closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around him.  
“What are you doing?” stuttered misaki.   
“It’s cold, need warmth”  
“Sighing deeply, misaki leans closer to his boyfriend with his heart fluttering with joy. “Fine, but only since it’s freezing!” he grunted.  
“You’re blatantly lying to me misaki” teased usagi.  
“Shut up”   
Even with the cold, the two managed to keep warm,,,with their love


End file.
